Homecoming Confessions
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: On homecoming night, in the corner of the gym that's farthest away from the crowds of teenagers jumping up and down, you can see two blond boys ignoring the fast music, dancing slowly together. And you can also see that they are totally and completely lost in each other.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story: Homecoming Confessions! I was inspired because my homecoming was last night, and I'm currently obsessed with Hetalia! This fanfic is inspired by the OneRepublic song If I Lose Myself. Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers**

**_Homecoming Confessions_**

Alfred F. Jones lay in his bed, staring up at the airplane poster tacked onto his ceiling. He didn't entirely know what these feelings were. Staring up at the moon, Alfred thought of all the people and places and the things that he just loved. He loved things like hamburgers, video games and his glasses. He loved places like the football field, the park and the small diner down the block from the school. And as for people... Well, apparently, he loved people like Arthur Kirkland. Or more specifically, not just people like Arthur Kirkland, but Arthur himself.

He didn't usually feel this way. All mixed up and confused and nervous. His heart pounded just thinking of the slightly older teen, but that wasn't supposed to happen. It was homecoming night and he was laying his bed in old sweatpants. Alfred was supposed to be out on the dance floor with his peers and admirers. His friends.

Alfred had so many friends, everyone at school loved him. He was just a naturally exuberant, friendly and outgoing type of guy. He was the type of guy who could say that he was friends with everyone. But even with all those friends, all those faces, the one who had always stood by him was none other than Arthur, a constantly grumpy British teenager a few months older than himself who was constantly scowling and had insane eyebrows.

Bolting upright, he grabbed his glasses off his bedside table. That's right. He wasn't supposed to be lying here, he was supposed to be making this year, his senior year, the best year of his life. And that wasn't about to happen if he stayed at home, too afraid to confront his feelings.

But it was weird. For a guy who had always just assumed he was heterosexual, he had some surprising romantic feelings for the shorter male. But it was as if Arthur could feel the light begin to tremble, as if it was washing what he knew out to sea. Could Arthur see his life out the window on a night like this?

Grabbing a nice shirt and black jeans off from the back of his desk chair -he had left them there in case he had decided to go- he quickly slipped into his clothes and grabbed his car keys off his desk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Alfred had heard rumors of his friend being gay, so he really, really hoped that those gym locker rumors weren't wrong. Then again, for the four years Alfred had known Arthur, the Brit had never had a girlfriend. Of course, that didn't specifically mean anything, but Alfred was pretty much praying that it did.

As he drove down the empty streets, he wondered if tonight would be the night he finally confessed his feelings for Arthur. Sure, he hadn't known about these feelings very long, but they were there and they were strong. Nothing was going to come of him being silent. As Alfred turned down the street to his school, he decided that if Arthur was there -which was unlikely- he would confess his feelings.

Parking his car, Alfred could see the strobe lights flashing even from where he was in the school parking lot. Maybe Arthur would show up? Alfred doubted it, but he hoped that the unsocial Brit had decided to be social this one night.

Slipping out of the car, he slammed the door shut, clicking the small key to lock the doors. Striding across the parking lot, he made his way to the doors of the gym. If he loses himself tonight... He could only hope that it'd be by Arthur's side.

The doors were open and he was suddenly in the middle of teenagers jumping up and down to the loud beat of the music, their fists pumping in the air widely as girls danced around. Any other night, he would've flirted a bit or cast them a second glance. But not tonight. His blue eyes scanning the crowd, he managed to spot a scowling teen leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.

So Arthur really was here.

Sauntering over to where the object of his affections stood, he pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the angry shouts from his peers. If Alfred loses himself tonight, will it be by Arthur's side?

Finally making his way across the crowded gym, he lifted a hand to wave to his friend. "Hey there, buddy," he flashed a charming grin "didn't think you'd make it tonight."

"I didn't think so either..." The British teen began, his cheeks tinting pink "but I thought I'd come. Just uh, in case you decided to show up."

Blinking owlishly, Alfred's grin grew wider "well I'm here now, so there's no need to wait for your Prince Charming any longer!" He laughed at his own stupid joke, hoping the dark lights and loud music covered his blush and the sound of his pounding heart.

Arthur opened his mouth to argue about the fact he was not a damsel in distress or anything of the sort, but Alfred cut him off. "Oh you know what I mean" he said, walking closer and grabbing Arthur's hand "come on, let's dance!"

"I don't dance!" Arthur shouted over the music, but was promptly ignored as Alfred pulled them through the throngs of grinding couples.

Alfred didn't know if he could be any happier at this moment. While it wasn't anything really significant, it was something. It was just dancing, and sure, Arthur hadn't exactly professed his undying love or read him some sappy love poem, but he had showed up... For him.

Yeah, if he lost himself tonight, it would definitely be by Arthur's side.

As they danced, Alfred knew this might not lead to anything. Alfred could very well still wake up with sun shining down on him like it always did, and the places and things and people he could would still be the same like they were everyday.

Somehow during this thought process, Arthur had made his way closer to Alfred, a bright blush on his pale face.

Sure, things could remain the same as they always did. Maybe nothing would change. But maybe one day he'd wake up and see that Arthur really was the one who was next to him. Maybe one day he'd wake up and know if Arthur could feel the light about to tremble, or if the shorter teen really did see his life out the window.

But for now, Alfred just kept dancing as if this was the moment that could change everything. And hell, maybe it could.

The music abruptly stopped, changing to a slower and softer tone, and Alfred saw that the couples around them had stopped grinding violently and took each other's hands and were pressed very close to each other. Blushing slightly, he realized he wanted to dance with Arthur like that too.

Pausing to stare at the blushing and nervous Arthur, it took one thought of 'screw it', before he had grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him close as to model the other couples dancing around them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur hissed in a whisper, clearly embarrassed as he looked to see if the other couples had noticed.

"Just dancin'." Alfred answered with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Green met blue, and they just swayed back and forth in rhythm to the music, ignoring the other couples and the teachers giving them curious looks and the music when it changed back to the fast song. Clutching each other's hand as if their lives and their futures and happiness depended on it, they continued to look at each other.

Alfred's hand wrapped tighter around Arthur's slim waist, and Arthur's hand clutched Alfred's shoulder tightly. A dancing girl bumped into them, breaking them out of their trance.

"I uh..." Arthur stumbled for his words, staring at his shoes.

They pushed their way back to the corner of the gym silently, Arthur still trying to come up with any excuse as to why he was dancing with Alfred like that, but staying silent when he found none.

Dammit. Alfred sighed mentally. He really did love Arthur. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it anymore. The feelings were overflowing and just filling his entire being with a warm, cozy, nervous feeling that made his heart swell and pound and his palms sweat. It filled him with nervousness and happiness and butterflies in his stomach and there was absolutely no denying that he was in love with Arthur Kirkland anymore.

Any possible reason he had not to feel this way had flown out the metaphorical window, because as he stared at Arthur's blushing, nervous face he was filled with the feeling of absolute love and adoration for this one human being. The urge to just gather the blond male in his arms and kiss him and hug him, to never let him grow and just lose himself grew and soon enough he found a gigantic, stupid, love filled grin on his face as he stared at this boy standing across from him.

"What the hell are you grinning at, you bloody wanker?" Arthur asked, his lips furling into a scowl as his thick eyebrows scrunched.

"I love you, you know." The words had just slipped out of Alfred's mouth, simply and smoothly, as if it was the most obvious and simplest thing in the world. But then again, to Alfred, it was.

Arthur's jaw fell open as he blinked rapidly at his friend, his face flushing a deep red, stuttering for his words. "You... You love me?"

The grin only grew, "yeah, I really, really do."

There was a pause as Arthur tried to contemplate and digest everything his friend had just told him, but Alfred didn't seem phased in the slightest. "I love you so much. Even though you suck at cooking and you're always frowning and your eyebrows are fucking ridiculous" his grin turned into a small, bashful smile but he continued "yeah... I just really love you. And I know I'm stupid for only realizing it now, but hey, better late than never, right?"

"...You bloody idiot." Arthur mumbled, his green eyes focusing on his shoes rather than Alfred's face.

For a second, Alfred thought that he had been rejected. He thought that here, in the corner of the school gym with some stupid song playing far too loudly he was going to get his heart broken. But instead, it was in the corner of the school gym with a song playing too loudly (a song that they'd later recognize as their song) that Alfred saw the look on Alfred's face that showed that maybe Arthur wanted to get lost in him too.

"It took you bloody long enough." Arthur muttered, blushing with either embarrassment, happiness or anger -Alfred had no idea which emotion the other male was possibly feeling at this moment- and Arthur lifted his head so his eyes met Alfred's own.

"So does this mean...?" Alfred began, his blue eyes widening in realization.

Arthur gave a small smile "yeah, I love you too."

Now, none of their friends know the exact details, but it was in fact in the corner of the gym with teenagers grinding up against each other throughout the entire room where Alfred felt so happy he thought his heart would burst, and when he finally lost his self control and pulled Arthur flush against him in a tight hug, as to not let Arthur see the blush rising on his cheeks.

Cause, ya know, hero's don't blush.

And it was in fact, later that very night in the same corner of the gym where the new couple had their very first kiss, and many, many more therefor after.

But finally, Alfred was reassured with the information that if he did lose himself tonight, it would be by Arthur's side. Encouraged by the answer to the question he had been asking himself all night, Alfred once again grabbed Arthur by the waist and pulled him close, their fingers entwining as Arthur's arm made it's way around Alfred's shoulder. Ignoring the loud music, they swayed back in forth, silly smiles on both of their faces as they got completely and utterly lost in each other.

**_End_**

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
